Atrocitus
}}Atrocitus is a being consumed with rightful rage over the eradication of all life, and by extension the deaths of his wife and children, on his home planet due to the awol Manhunter robots created by the Guardians of the Universe. He was so consumed by this rage that it allowed him to form his own Power Battery as the first of the Red Lantern Corps; beings empowered with the emotional spectrum of Rage. Background When the rogue Manhunters rampaged through Space Sector 666, Atrocitus was one of only five beings in the entire sector to escape death. He and the other four survivors formed a terrorist cabal known as the Five Inversions, bent on the destruction of the Guardians of the Universe and all who served them, with Atrocitus serving as their leader. The Five Inversions performed a ritual which allowed them to peer into the future and discover the prophecy of the Blackest Night, which decreed that all life in the universe would end. Forming an "Empire of Tears", the Inversions attempted to destroy the Guardians, but were defeated and imprisoned on the planet Ysmault. Some time later, Abin Sur began making periodic visits to Ysmault, and began to ask questions regarding the Blackest Night. Sur even went so far as to free Atrocitus from his imprisonment so that he could lead him to Earth, the prophesised birthplace of "the black" that would one day end the universe. Taken to Earth by starship, and bound by energy restraints created by Sur's ring, Atrocitus instilled fear in his captor, allowing the yellow impurity to seep into his willpower constructs and weaken them enough to allow him to break free. After mortally wounding Sur, Atrocitus jumped from Sur's failing ship. After landing near an airbase, and killing an unspecified number of Air Force troopers, Atrocitus created a device using stolen gun parts that acted as a cosmic divining rod and used it to lead him to William Hand. Once he tracked down the human who, it was said, would play a prominent role in the coming of the Blackest Night, he attacked. Before his plan proceeded, however, Sinestro and rookie Green Lantern Hal Jordan intercepted him, spiriting William Hand to safety. Defeated, Atrocitus was contained by Sinestro, and brought to Oa. He was later returned to Ysmault by Sinestro, where he prophesied that Sinestro's home planet Korugar would soon erupt into chaos and disorder. In the aftermath of the Sinestro Corps War, Atrocitus was seen forging a Red Lantern power battery, utilizing the power of rage. He murdered a fellow member of the Empire of Tears by bludgeoning him with the power battery. In this way, the first power battery was christened with blood. Atrocitus murdered the other members of the Five Inversions, using their blood to create red power rings, power batteries, and a Red Central Power Battery on Ysmault. Combat Statistics *Atrocitus (Coast City) *Atrocitus (Legends PvP) Involvement *New players can select a pre-made character template inspired by Atrocitus. *Players must battle their way through Coast City to Ferris Aircraft. Here they face the unbridled rage of the Red Lantern Corps in a showdown to save the city and the Universe. *Atrocitus is a playable character for Legends PvP. *Atrocitus is an ally during the final fight in Blackest Night. Heroes *Atrocitus is the first boss in the Assault and Battery Tier 5 Operation for Heroes. He is accompanied by Bleez in taking down the player group. Trivia * Atrocitus first appeared in Green Lantern Vol. 4 #25 (December 2007) * In addition to his Red Lantern powers, Atrocitus possesses knowledge of shamanistic magic, often employing blood rituals to see into the future and divine the location of certain beings and items. * In Red Lanterns Vol. 1 #2 (December, 2011), Atrocitus possess the ability to detect Rage across the Universe and react to the crisis at hand incredibly fast. Gallery File:AtrocitusCoastCity.jpg AT.jpg Atrosrage.jpg Conatro.jpg FightfortheLightRedLantern.jpg File:1617603_10152036642488472_388097949_o.jpg File:DLCWaroftheLight.jpg File:WaroftheLightPt1.png File:Wol1Atrocitus.png File:AtrocitusVomit.jpg LegendsPvPAtrocitus.png File:SntWalkerAtrocitus.jpg File:WoL1web.jpg File:Blackest Night - Atrocitus.png See also * Red Lantern Corps * Ryut Shoulderpads External links * Wikipedia * Atrocitus DC Database Category:Villains Category:Red Lantern Corps Category:Green Lantern Enemies Category:Male Category:Bosses Category:Atrocitus Category:Rage powers Category:Tech Category:Blackest Night